Arsenal (MMPR2)
This article is a list of all the vehicles, weapons, and armor used by the Power Rangers specifically during the second season of the MMPR era. Portions of the arsenal introduced in season one and continued to be used throughout the series can be found at Arsenal (MMPR). For weapons and zords used in the subsequent season of MMPR, see Arsenal (MMPR3). Power Weapons and Morphing Equipment Tigerzord Power Coin During the White Light story arc, Zordon and Alpha 5, during an apparent lull in Zedd's activities, leave the main area of the Command Center for a secret chamber, in which they built new Ranger powers. Apparently using the existing six coins as a guide, they manage to create the Tigerzord (White Tiger in the movie) power coin, which was given to Tommy Oliver, allowing him to morph into the White Ranger. The coin was never used as a Power Crystal, like the original five were, so it is unknown if it had this ability. Like before, Tommy had a Power Morpher the coin would be slotted inside of, which he wore on the back of his belt. Saba Saba was an enchanted shortsword, wielded by Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger. It had the ability to talk, project energy blasts from its eyes, and in the movie, could fly. Saba also controlled the Tigerzord, and inserting it into the control panel of the Zord allowed it to change into warrior mode. In this mode, Saba could take orders from Tommy, to include having the Zord emulate his movements. If stolen, however, Saba could be controlled by anyone (though against the sword's will), as Goldar forced him to fire on the Rangers, and Rita controlled the Tigerzord for a while. During the third season of MMPR, Saba had only one line of dialogue, but was otherwise a visual-only item. During Power Rangers Zeo, Saba could be seen in the White Ranger's display case at the back of the Power Chamber. Zords Thunderzords After the near-destruction of the Dinozords upon Lord Zedd's arrival on the moon, Zordon and Alpha used the remaining parts from them to create the more powerful Thunderzords. These zords were larger than their previous counterparts, but had much greater strength. They were destroyed, however, at the beginning of Season Three, by Rito Revolto. Tor the Shuttlezord was the only to survive, and currently lays dormant somewhere on Earth. Lion The Mastodon was the template to create the more powerful Lion Thunderzord. The Zord was first piloted by Zack Taylor, and later by Adam Park. Zordon explained to Zack that the Lion had "courage and strength". It did not share the same abilities as the Mastodon, but it was given greater armor and defense. The Lion Thunderzord was part of the Thunderzord Assault Team, making up the forward component of the chariot. The Lion would serve as the arms and the torso for the Thunder Megazord. Also, the Lion could combine with the other Thunderzords and the White Tigerzord to make the Mega Tigerzord, the Lion forming the shoulder pads and back. Firebird The Pterodactyl was the template to create the more powerful Firebird Thunderzord. Piloted by Kimberly Hart, it could create energy tornadoes to attack when fighting on its own. In the Thunderzord Assault Team, the Firebird sat behind the Red Dragon, wings outstretched. It formed the belt of the Thunder Megazord, and acted as a projectile weapon for the MegaTigerzord. Unicorn The Triceratops was the template to create the more powerful Unicorn Thunderzord. Piloted by Billy Cranston, it could launch large boulders at foes. It formed the right leg of the Thunder Megazord and MegaTigerzord, and sat on the right side of the Assault Team. Griffin The Saber-toothed Tiger was the template to create the more powerful Griffin Thunderzord. Piloted at first by Trini Kwan and later by Aisha Campbell, it could project fireballs when used in combat on its own. It formed the left leg of both the Thunder Megazord and the MegaTigerzord, and sat on the right side of the Assault Team. Red Dragon The Tyrannosaurus was the template to create the more powerful Red Dragon Thunderzord. Piloted at first by Jason Lee Scott, and later by Rocky DeSantos, the Red Dragon was the only part of the Thunder Megazord to have two different modes. In dragon mode, it could breathe flame, and attack with its claws in mid flight. In warrior mode, it assumed a human-like form capable of hand-to-hand combat. It wielded a staff that it could spin at high speeds, both to attack, and to allow the Assault Team to fly, and formed the main body of the Thunder Megazord, with the other Thunderzords attaching to it in the process. It is the only Thunderzord not to combine with the MegaTigerzord. Tigerzord Though never specifically referred to as a Thunderzord, the Tigerzord was the personal Zord of Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger. Controlled by the mystical sword Saba, It had two modes, much like the Red Dragon. In Tiger Mode, it could pounce on enemies, as well as emit powerful sonic blasts. The Red Dragon Thunderzord in Warrior Mode could ride atop the Tigerzord, attacking with its staff. In Warrior Mode, it was capable of hand-to-hand combat, and could project fireballs from the Tiger's mouth on its chest, known oddly as the White Tiger Thunderbolt. The tail of the Tigerzord formed a sword it could use in Warrior Mode as well. It could combine with the Lion, Firebird, Unicorn, and Griffin Thunderzords to form the MegaTigerzord, an alternate Megazord formation. However, it most frequently fought on its own, with strength comparable to the Thunder Megazord. Thunder Megazord The Thunder Megazord, also referred to as Mega Thunderzord or simply Megazord, is the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' second Megazord formation, created by merging the five Thunderzords: the Red Dragon, Lion, Unicorn, Griffin and Firebird - it was slower and heavier than it's predecessor, but was more powerful and resilient, capable of resisting Lord Zedd's attempts to enslave it without the aid of any external signal-blockers. The Megazord uses its sword (or Thunder Saber) as a weapon, and to finish off its enemies powers up its sword and performs a big slash. Unlike the Thunder Megazord's predecessor, its sword does not fall from the sky, but is kept in a scabbard on its waist. Another one of its weapons is the green window on its chest, which can unleash a smokescreen that can cause damage. The Thunder Megazord first appeared in The Mutiny, after the Rangers freed the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and the Dragonzord from Pirantishead. Zordon and Alpha 5 provided the Rangers with the ability to transform the Dinozords into the Thunderzords. Image:MMPR Thundermegazord Head.jpg|Thunder Megazord Head Image:MMPR_Thunder Megazord_Sword.jpg|Thunder Megazord Saber Image:MMPR_Thunder Megazord_Cockpit.jpg|Thunder Megazord Cockpit Image:MMPR_Thunder Megazord_Attacks.jpg|Thunder Megazord Attacks MegaTigerzord The Mega Tigerzord is a combination of the White Tigerzord, the Lion Thunderzord, the Firebird Thunderzord, the Unicorn Thunderzord and the Griffin Thunderzord. The Unicorn made up the right leg, the Griffin made up the left leg, the Lion formed shoulder pads and the back, and the Firebird formed a claw on the Mega Tigerzord's right arm. It first appeared in the second part of White Light. During the duel with Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel, the White Tigerzord had to retreat after the first encounter. Returning with the other Zords, the White Tigerzord merged with the other Thunderzords to form the Mega Tigerzord. It's primary finisher was shooting the Firebird Thunderzord on it's wrist towards the target after igniting it with the White Tiger Thunderbolt. Mega Tigerzord is a little bit more powerful and slower like the previous season megazord, Dragonzord Battle Mode. It was used four times, and destroyed three monsters. Its other opponents were 4-Head, Cannontop, and Needlenose. 4-Head was destroyed by the Thunder Ultrazord.